


Home Is?

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Community: beastwars_100, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tigatron ponders what he has been told and where his home is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is?

Primal says that he is a Maximal and originally from a planet called Cybertron, therefore he should fight the Predacons with his team. Strange though he himself does not remember this planet called Cybertron. Which had been home to him. But the only home that he remembers is Earth.

Snowstalker in her own way reminds him that he belongs here. The same could be said for Airazor. Gently reminding him in their own ways that Earth is his home. Not this planet called Cybertron.

The others brought their fight to Earth. He would defend his home from both sides equally.


End file.
